The Favor
by OutThereAuthor
Summary: Puck and Finn agree to give their teacher some "relief". Explicit slash.


"You sure about this Mr. Schue?" Puck asked, watching as Will frantically undid his tie.

"As long as you guys are." Will replied, without hesitation. He knew what kind of consquences would ensue from what was about to happen, but he didn't care. He'd just left his wife and hadn't had sex in 3 months. Terri didn't let him get himself off either, and Will was ready to burst.

Puck gave an approving nod and a smirk to Finn, who sat beside him on the bench of the locker room. Finn was eager as well, still a virgin and all. He'd been dropping hints to Will for weeks, about how he and Puck would love some "extra, non-glee related help". Sure it wasn't the most seductive kind of hint, but earlier that day, Puck and Finn approached him after Glee club asking for some help... In the locker room. Will was confused at first, but after getting a wink and smirk from Puck, he knew what they wanted. And he was happy to oblige.

Puck was the first to start. He stood from his seat on the bench, and grabbed Will, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Finn stood up and removed his t-shirt, revealing his smooth, muscular torso. Puck was still locking lips with Mr. Schue, so Finn walked behind Will and began rubbing his ass over his tan, khaki pants. It was nice, a rounded but firm ass.

Puck pulled away from Will to pull off his gray tank top. Finn still grabbing his ass, Will stared at Puck's hot, sculpted body.

After removing his shirt, Puck finished undoing the buttons on Will's shirt and removed it and the white t-shirt Will was wearing under it.

Will had a sexy, hairy body. Puck liked it. He then lowered down to undo Will's brown leather belt.

Finn had gotten bored playing with Will's ass, and had reached his arms around Will, and began rubbing the enormous tent that had been pitched in his pants.

After undoing the buckle, Puck whipped the belt out of the loops on Will's pants and threw it aside. All that was left was to undo the button and fly, which were blocked by Finn's hands.

"Move your hands, dude." Puck mumbled. Finn heard, and moved his hands up and down over Will's hairy chest. Will turned his head to the side to start kissing Finn.

Puck undid the button on Will's pants and lowered the zipper, and then grabbed the top of the pants and tugged them off. Will was distracted, still making out with Finn and wiggled his hips for his pants to fall.

Will was wearing a pair of dark red Hanes briefs with a gray waistband. A dark, wet spot on the crotch was visible from where Will was already starting to ooze pre-cum.

"Let's hit the shower." Puck suggested. Will broke away from Finn's mouth and stepped out of his pants, and the three walked into the shower room.

Puck spun the shower valve almost all the way to "Hot", as water began spraying from the nozzle above. He dropped his shorts and threw them back into the locker area with the other clothes. He then did the same with his plain white jockstrap, which now no longer hid his huge, fully erect 10 inch dick.

Finn also removed his jeans, but instead of a jockstrap he'd been wearing plain, "tighty whitie" briefs. He occasionally got teased after practice for still wearing them at 18, but he didn't care. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and slipped them off, also tossing them back, revealing his fully erect 9 inch cock.

The three men were now standing under the hot flow of water. Finn pulled Will towards him by the back of his head, and resumed making out.

Will was still wearing his red briefs, which were now soaked by the water from the shower. Puck placed his hands on Will's ass, pressing into his hole. He knew from the start that he'd be the one to fuck Will's ass (which he had slyly been observing since Finn asked for help in propositioning Will), and Will would take Finn's cock in his mouth.

Puck pulled down Will's briefs and Will lifted one leg at a time to help remove them. Puck checked out Will's dick. Not too bad, about 9 inches, cut. Some nice curly, but not too long pubes on his crotch and balls.

Puck began stroking his cock with one hand, while he inserting a finger into Will's asshole with his other. Will gave a small moan, probably not used to the feeling. Oh would Puck change that.

Will broke away from Finn again, only to bend over and lower his head to be level with Finn's crotch. He was ready to have the best fuck of his life. With one hand on the wall of the shower stall for support, Will grabbed Finn's long cock with his other, and began rubbing it. Finn let out a sigh of pleasure, from Will about to suck him off and the hot water falling on him. He placed one hand on the back of Will's wet head, and Will saw his cue.

He licked the head of Finn's cock briefly, before shoving it in entirely. He felt the head brush the back of his throat, making gag just a bit, but continued to take it.

From behind, Puck went from moving one finger in and out of Will's warm asshole to two, to three. Puck was ready to blow his load, and quickly rammed about 5 inches of his warm dick into Will's ass. Will made a small choking sound, but continued to bob up and down Finn's cock.

Puck slowly moved in and out of Will, beginning to form a rhythm with how he moved back and forth from Finn. Both of Puck's hands were on Will's waist, holding him steady as thrusted in and out.

It didn't take too long before all 3 men were ready to collapse. It started with Finn. Will was rubbing his drooping balls while moving his cock in and out of his throat. Will was a good cock sucker. He could take almost all of Finn's long, meaty cock at once, while having Puck move in and out of his ass.

Finn felt that familiar pulling sensation in his nuts, and felt the hot, sticky juice move up his dick and into Will's mouth. Seconds later, Puck felt the same sensation and shot into Will's ass.

Will still had yet to cum, but after pulling out of him, Puck turned him around and took all of Will's thick cock into his mouth at once, as Will let out a loud moan and began to tremble. He grabbed the back of Puck's head, feeling the strip of short hair as he came right down Puck's throat.

Puck swallowed the entire load and joined Finn and Will on the tile floor, exhausted.


End file.
